Mobile devices are nowadays an important part of our daily lives. We make use of our mobile devices in almost any situation, even when it entails a risk for our safety and the safety of the people around us. One of these potentially dangerous situations is when driving for instance a car, a motorbike or a bicycle. Although people are aware of the dangers posed by using a mobile device while driving, people is often found dialing and sending messages while they are driving. This is especially noticeable with business people, who need to be contacting clients and travelling at the same time.
Although nowadays most phones have the option of using a voice command to dial a number, this function does not always provide an optimal result, especially when there are similar names on the address book and the function does not select the correct one. Background noises or not perfect pronunciation are some of the factors that can contribute to an incorrect result. This incorrect result leads, furthermore, to a consequent lack of focus of the driver, who re-attempts to make the call, causing a dangerous situation. There are also systems available for the car which display a user's phonebook on a screen of the car dashboard, allowing the user to search for a desired contact by scrolling the screen, but even in that case the user's eyes are not on the road, so a hazardous situation can arise.
In such scenarios where the driver must be highly focused, even the scrolling on the phone screen brings danger, being also a legally punished activity.
There are nonetheless more situations where it is desired to make use of the mobile device but our attention must be focused on something else, like when doing exercise, such as fitness training or jogging.
There is therefore a need for a system that allows people to make the maximum use of their mobile phones when performing focus-demanding activities without causing a hazardous situation.